In recent years, the method of contactlessly supplying electrical energy to wireless power receivers in a wireless manner has been used instead of the traditional method of supplying electrical energy in a wired manner. The wireless power receiver receiving energy in a wireless manner may be directly driven by the received wireless power, or a battery may be charged by using the received wireless power, then allowing the wireless power receiver to be driven by the charged power.
For allowing smooth wireless power transfer between a wireless power transmitter which transmits power in a wireless manner and a wireless power receiver which receives power in a wireless manner, the standardization for a technology related to the wireless power transfer is undergoing.
As part of the standardization for the wireless power transfer technology, the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) which manages technologies for a magnetic inductive wireless power transfer has published a standard document “System description Wireless Power Transfer, Volume 1, Low Power, Part 1: Interface Definition, Version 1.00 Release Candidate 1 (RC1)” for interoperability in the wireless power transfer on Apr. 12, 2010.
On the other hand, Power Matters Alliance as another technology standardization consortium has been established in March 2012, developed a product line of interface standards, and published a standard document based on an inductive coupling technology for providing inductive and resonant power.
In addition, there is Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) to standardize a wireless charging technology according to a magnetic resonance method. The magnetic resonance method generates a magnetic field in a transmitter coil and transmits power only to a receiver coil having the same frequency.
The wireless charging method using the electromagnetic induction as described above is already frequently encountered in our lives. For example, electric toothbrushes, wireless coffee pots, and the like employ the wireless charging method using the electromagnetic induction.
In addition, various short-range wireless communication technologies are being developed. For example, the short-range wireless communication technologies may include Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), Magnetic Secure Transmission (MST), Beacon, Zigbee, Wi-Fi and the like.
With the development of various short-range wireless communication technologies as well as the wireless charging method, wireless charging may affect electronic components provided in other devices. This is because the wireless charging is performed by a wireless power signal transmitted in a form of an energy field such as an electric field, a magnetic field or an electromagnetic field. For example, the energy field generated during the wireless charging may be induced in an antenna provided in another device, thereby damaging electronic components of the another device.